Nanocrystals typically have a diameter of between 1 and 100 nm and may contain as few as a hundred or as many as tens of thousands of atoms having size-dependent properties and the possibility of arrangement in micro (and nano) assemblies. Nanocrystals have become the focus of intensive research due to their numerous applications in diverse fields such as catalyst production, ultramodern electronic and electrooptical devices, supermagnets, photographic suspensions, etc.
The development, characterization and exploitation of nanometer sized materials is an exceptionally active and rapidly expanding field. The exploration of complex structures on the nanometer size scale is underway in a variety of disciplines, such as chemistry, physics and engineering. The importance of such new interdisciplinary studies may be realized in the design and characterization of advanced materials. Studies of nanometer sized semiconductors, metals and refractories (nanoceramics) provide powerful examples of how control of particle size can optimize material performance.
The ability to engineer materials and assemble devices on the nanometer size scale is a goal in fields as diverse as opto-electronics, catalysis, ceramics and magnetic storage. To produce functional materials and devices, nanocrystals must be organized into solid superstructures while maintaining and enhancing their novel mesoscopic properties. In addition to this general requirement, there are formidable practical constraints. For example, materials must display mesoscopic phenomena at or near room temperature and be robust both chemically and mechanically. In addition, materials must be produced by cost effective methods. These challenges must be met to transform scientific curiosities into technological advances.
The applications of nano-sized particles in many aspects of industry and commercial products require efficient and economical ways to synthesize such particles that are of high quality and exhibit desired properties, e.g., magnetism and stability over time. Conventional techniques for nanoparticle production have typically been beset by drawbacks in the formation of uniformly-sized and chemically stable nanoparticle products, thus jeopardizing the reliability of the systems in which they are employed. Needed in the art are new methods that overcome existing problems for readily forming high quality and stable nanoparticles of several different metal oxides that exhibit desired properties for widespread use. Also needed are new and reliable types of metal oxide nanoparticle products with improved characteristics and properties for use in diverse applications. This present invention addresses and responds to these needs.